Pastel de cumpleaños
by Killari Ai
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Shuichi y nadie lo ha recordado. El chico intentará rescatar el día, pero, al ver a su amante con un desconocido... su mundo se derrumbará por completo. Por culpa de ello, Shuichi sufrirá un ataque de parte de unos delincuentes. Pero, quien sufrirá el peor de los castigos será Yuki, cuando Shuichi despierte y no recuerde absolutamente nada de él..
1. Chapter 1

**Pastel de cumpleaños**

**Capitulo I**

Dieciséis de abril… había esperado muchos meses para que llegase aquella fecha tan importante. No solo se trataba de un cumpleaños más, si no, iba a cumplir veintiún años, la mayoría de edad en muchos países, y se sentía realmente emocionado. Por fin Yuki dejaría de tratarlo como un mocoso, al menos eso era lo que deseaba y esperaba. Aquella mañana se despertó muy temprano, antes de que el despertador empezara a sonar con aquella melodía irritante que su amante había configurado, todo para asegurarse que se levantaría a la hora indicada. Shuichi le echó una mirada asesina después de apagarlo de malas maneras aun recostado, al menos se encontraba al alcance de su mano, pero, lo que más le sorprendía es que Yuki no se despertara con aquel escandaloso ruido, ya que no había sentido movimiento alguno del otro lado de la cama. Shuichi había tenido la intención de esperar que Yuki lo saludara por su propia cuenta, pero luego de algunos segundos de silencio, pensó que lo mejor sería molestarlo como de costumbre, ya que por lo general Yuki estaba demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por esas cosas, pero, al final siempre lo terminaba llevando a un elegante restaurante o le compraba alguno de sus caprichos. Y, al término del día… pasaban una noche maravillosa. Shuichi sentía que se derretía con solo pensar en eso, así que con todo el entusiasmo del mundo se dio la vuelta para sorprenderlo y ganarse un regaño por parte del rubio, pero grande fue su decepción cuando se dio cuenta que Yuki no se encontraba ahí. Shuichi se quedó algunos segundos en silencio, analizando la situación o intentando hacerlo mejor dicho, ya que no entendía por qué su rubio amante no se encontraba en la cama. Por algunos momentos, pensó que tal vez Yuki le habría dicho que se levantaría temprano porque tenía que ir a algún lugar, pero no, no recordaba nada de eso, ni siquiera habían charlado lo suficiente la noche pasada, ya que como siempre, Shuichi regresaba hecho polvo de los ensayos con la banda y encontraba a Yuki encerrado en aquella habitación donde escribía sus novelas.

El cantante cambió su expresión por completo, pero luego de torturarse mentalmente pensó que solo se estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua, lo de Yuki de seguro solo era trabajo y regresaría pronto a casa, era imposible que se olvidara su cumpleaños. Así que cambiando aquella cara de tristeza por una de alegría, buscó algo decente que ponerse y después de coger su mochila, salió corriendo del departamento al darse cuenta lo tarde que era, sabía muy bien que ni en su cumpleaños su adorable y amoroso manager, se contendría de no apuntarle con aquella arma que parecía salida del mismo infierno.

Era una mañana extrañamente calurosa, ya que se suponía que estaban en medio de la primavera y el verano aún tardaría en llegar. Y como se negaba rotundamente a comprarse un auto por tener una excusa para que Yuki siempre lo lleve al trabajo, y la idea de tener una moto como Hiro, no le llamaba mucho la atención, tuvo que acomodarse la gorra y colocarse las gafas oscuras para no ser reconocido y empezar a correr como un loco desquiciado por las calles. Realmente Mister K lo asesinaría si se enteraba que andaba arriesgándose de esa manera, podría ser descubierto por las fans, sufrir algún accidente o peor aún, ser víctima de un secuestro, pero Shuichi como siempre de confiado, solía decir que solo exagerada y nada sucedería.

Además lo único que quería era llegar rápido a los estudios para ser felicitado por su cumpleaños, al menos su mejor amigo de toda la vida estaría ahí para él.

Pero cuando llegó a aquel edificio y el elevador lo llevó hacia el piso deseado, se encontró en medio de un caos. Apenas puso un pie en la oficina tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser atropellado por alguien que pasaba rápidamente con unas cajas a cuestas, persona que reconoció como Suguro, al menos eso creía. Shuichi dejó su mochila sobre una silla y al dirigirse a la sala de grabaciones, se dio cuenta que todo había sido guardado en cajas o bolsas, por algunos segundos pensó que se trataba de un sueño, ya que aquello no tenía lógica alguna, pero en eso apareció Hiro con la expresión de alguien que había sido obligado a salir muy temprano de casa.

- ¡HIROOOOOOOOO! ¡BUENOS DIAS! – gritó entusiasmado Shuichi, esperando un abrazo o algo parecido, pero su amigo solo le dirigió una mirada cansada.

- Al parecer lo has olvidado – dijo con voz seria.

- ¿Eh? ¿Olvidar que?

- ¡La mudanza! ¡Hace dos semanas el demonio de K ha estado repitiéndolo! Como nos ha ido tan bien con el disco que sacamos, hemos podido por fin… ¡por fin! Pasarnos a las oficinas del último piso, las cuales son más grandes y mejores que estas, claro esta que Seguchi-san lo autorizó con una mueca de dolor... ¡pero no importa!, al fin tendremos más espacio para ensayar.

- Es… es verdad, la mudanza… lo había olvidado por estar pensando en…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Nada! – se obligó a decir Shuichi con una sonrisa fingida. Aunque en pocos minutos supuso que solo se trataba de una broma y que pronto Hiro le diría que se animara, ya que celebrarían junto a sus amigos su cumpleaños después de realizada la mudanza. Aún era temprano, por lo que se aferró a aquella idea feliz y pronto estuvo cargando cajas y llevándolas a la oficina del último piso. Realmente la vista era hermosa desde ese lugar, al abrir las ventanas de par en par casi juro sentir toda la energía de Tokio inundando sus pulmones. Estaba decidido, no podía pensar en tonterías y mucho menos atreverse a decir que Hiro se había olvidado por completo de él, pero… conforme las horas pasaban y el trabajo aumentaba, empezaba a sentir que aquellas vibras positivas con las cuales había empezado el día iban abandonándolo. Al final, terminó tirado sobre el piso pidiendo a gritos un vaso de agua, ya que Seguchi-san había sido tan amable de no contratar personal de limpieza para que ellos no se perdiesen de la oportunidad de ordenar todo por ellos mismos. Shuichi sabía que lo había hecho apropósito, solo para verlos sufrir, pero no le importaba ya que aquel piso era completamente suyo ahora, una vez que terminasen de instalar todo quedaría muy bien y podrían descansar un poco si es que Mister K no los obligaba a ensayar al menos dos canciones antes de irse a casa.

A eso de las tres de la tarde terminaron de acomodar todo. Shuichi se apoyó contra la ventana para recibir un poco de aire fresco mientras abría una bebida y la empezaba a tomar, en el proceso sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dio cuenta que Yuki no había mandado ni un solo mensaje, mucho menos llamado en todo el día. Eso hizo que se entristeciera y más, al notar que ninguno de sus amigos lo había saludado por ese día tan especial, ni siquiera lo habían comentado. Intentó aferrarse a una última esperanza, que al terminar todo el trabajo le dieran una sorpresa y el se sintiera tonto por haber pensando en que se habían olvidado de él, pero… tanto como Hiro, Suguro y Mister K, estaban tan ocupados yendo y viniendo, discutiendo porque nadie quería ensayar después de todo el trabajo y acusando al rubio de cabello largo de explotador, empezó a darse por vencido. No tenía sentido decirles nada, en otra ocasión se los hubiera reprochado, hasta armado un escándalo… pero esta vez permaneció callado, ya que si no recordaban por si mismos que aquel día cumplía la mayoría de edad y realmente era muy importante para él, no tenía ninguna gracia hacerlo a la fuerza.

Al final terminaron ensayando bajo amenaza de muerte. Suguro y Hiro sentían que los dedos empezaban a sangrarle por tanto tocar el teclado y el piano respectivamente, mientras Shuichi por poco y pierde la voz por segunda vez, pero siendo ya las ocho de la noche y viendo que sus representados estaban al borde del desmayo o mejor dicho con un pie en la tumba, anunció que podían irse a casa. Shuichi, quien había hecho todo lo posible para que su comportamiento fuese el mismo de siempre, fue el primero en salir, tomando su mochila sin despedirse de nadie, estando en ese punto lo único que quería era regresar a casa lo más pronto posible y pasar algunas horas agradables junto a Yuki, aunque el mencionado… no había dado la menor señal de vida en todo el día.

Si al menos… alguien se hubiese acordado de él, pero parecía que con la mudanza y lo demás, se habían olvidado completamente de aquella fecha. Shuichi no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas mientras regresaba a casa caminando.

Realmente aquel día había sido horrible… ¿acaso algo peor podría suceder?

Mientras tanto, regresando a los estudios, los chicos aún permanecían ahí. Hiro había pensado que Shuichi solo estaba en el baño, pero cuando lo buscó por todos lados no lo encontró. Sabía que algo había sucedido ya que lo conocía bien y su comportamiento no fue el mismo de siempre a pesar que se esforzase por ello, pero realmente creía que había estado deprimido a causa de Yuki como siempre, pero al regresar a la sala principal y dejarse caer sobre el sofá, de repente se puso de pie de un salto como si se hubiese sentado sobre clavos, rápidamente se puso en el camino de Suguro, que se disponía marcharse a casa, el chico de cabellos negros lo miró sorprendido, preguntándose porque lo sujetaba de los hombros con aquella expresión en su rostro, parecía haber visto un fantasma por lo pálido que estaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó confundido.

- Dime que día es hoy…

- Lunes… pero…

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Quiero saber la fecha!

- Es dieciséis de abril… - dijo el chico tranquilamente.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿¡No recuerdas que día es este!?

- Claro… hoy fue la mudanza, Mister K nos lo vino repitiendo hace semanas.

- ¡Mierda! ¿¡Como pude olvidarlo!? ¡Y tu igual! ¡Se supone que también eres su amigo! Pero… yo lo conozco desde la escuela, no me va a perdonar… ahora entiendo porque estaba tan decaído.

- No entiendo nada de lo que estas hablando.

- ¿Pueden dejar de gritar? Es mejor que se vallan a casa – dijo Tohma apareciendo repentinamente – Nakano-san deja de armar tanto drama, cualquiera puede olvidarse el cumpleaños de su supuesto mejor amigo de ves en cuando… - dijo el rubio sin la menor pizca de piedad y desapareciendo al entrar al elevador.

Hiro y Suguro se quedaron en silencio. Hiro sabía que Tohma Seguchi odiaba a Shuichi por haber ganado el corazón de Yuki, por eso no le importaba lo que dijera… pero en esta ocasión si que había tenido la razón al decir "supuesto mejor amigo", se supone que él tendría que estar pendiente a fechas como aquellas, y más cuando siempre había sido el primero en saludar al pelirosa. En esos momentos salió corriendo para ver si lo alcanzaba, caso contrario iría directamente al departamento de Yuki, sabía que lo encontraría ahí, y no le importaba si interrumpía algo entre ellos, lo único que quería era disculparse con Shuichi antes que fuese tarde… bueno, mas tarde de lo que ya era. En el camino, marcó varias veces a su celular pero no respondía, esto indicaba que estaba realmente molesto con él, por eso aceleró en la moto siguiendo el camino que solía tomar para ir a casa, no sin observar bien a los alrededores por si este se encontraba aun en la calle.

Sin embargo al llegar al departamento y tocar miles de veces el timbre, nadie salió a abrirle. Vio las luces apagadas y pensó que su amigo se estaba ocultando, hasta tuvo que gritar su nombre para ver si alguien se asomaba por la ventana, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando el guardián del edificio salió por tanto griterío. El hombre le dijo que el cantante no había vuelto a casa, menos aun el rubio escritor, por lo que Hiro se quedó sentado fuera, esperando que alguien volviese… en esos momentos solo habían tres cosas en su mente. La primera era que Yuki había encontrado a Shuichi vagando por las calles y se lo habría llevado a algún lugar, esta idea era la más probable aunque no lo convencía del todo; la segunda… que Yuki Eiri se habría olvidado por completo del cumpleaños de su amante, y apenas lo viese lo golpearía; y la tercera… que Shuichi no tardaría en regresar a casa y le pediría perdón por haber sido tan mal amigo. Sucediese lo que fuera, tenía tres opciones, así que se dispuso a esperar hasta la medianoche si fuese necesario, y si no ocurría nada… tendría que recurrir al ultimo recurso, a un número que tenía registrado en su teléfono pero que evitaba siempre que podía.

- Si lo llamo ahora… solo lo insultaré… algo me dice que no fui el único en olvidarse de su cumpleaños – dijo Hiro con voz baja, mientras esperaba a un lado de la moto.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Shuichi apoyado contra el barandal de un puente, viendo los autos pasar y levantando de vez en cuando la mirada para apreciar el cielo nocturno. Al principio había estado realmente enfadado porque su mejor amigo se olvidase de aquel día, pero conforme iba pensando las cosas se dio cuenta que todos habían estado atareados por la mudanza, no podía culparlo… al menos no como quisiera, en esos momentos se arrepintió de no haber sido el mismo de siempre, debió molestarlos y empezar a armar un gran berrinche por olvidarse de él. Shuichi tenía la intención de llamarlo por teléfono e invitarlo al departamento, quizás podrían salir a comer algo o a ver una película, la noche era joven aun y no tendrían que ir a ensayar hasta mediodía. Realmente con deprimirse no conseguiría nada. Así que se dispuso regresar a casa y llamar a su amigo, también molestar a Suguro con sus berrinches vía teléfono, estos pensamientos hicieron que se sintiera tonto, había desperdiciado el día por estar deprimido pero aun podía hacer algo para compensarlo. Pensó en marcar el número de Hiro mientras regresaba a casa, cuando en eso algo lo hizo detenerse y mirar hacia la derecha del puente, no sabía que había sido esa fuerza que lo llevó a mirar hacia ese lado y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que en esos momentos el auto de Yuki se estacionaba frente a un conocido restaurante. Al principio pensó que solo se estaba dejando llevar por sus ideas, pero nunca había fallado al reconocer aquel bendito auto, y lo peor no fue eso, si no que al bajar el rubio… lo hizo junto a un jovencito de cabellos negros. Shuichi se quedó paralizado al ver aquella escena, el chico lo cogía del brazo mientras lo miraba amorosamente y Yuki no hacía nada por evitarlo.

El peor defecto de Shuichi era sacar conclusiones muy rápido y en esta ocasión no fue de otra manera. Primero porque Yuki había desaparecido desde la mañana y no le había dejado ni una nota, mucho menos llamado en todo el santo día; luego por aparecerse en un restaurante con un chico que se parecía mucho a él físicamente y por último, las cosas habían sucedido en el día de su cumpleaños y esto hizo que no pudiese contenerse ni pensar correctamente, en esos momentos salió corriendo ignorando los constantes timbrazos de su celular. Simplemente quería desaparecer y no hablar con nadie.

Sus piernas lo llevaron lo más lejos que pudieron, hasta que se detuvo cansado y sintiendo que el corazón le iba a explotar dentro del pecho por los constantes latidos que daba con furia. Tuvo que respirar por la boca al sentirse ahogado y llevarse una mano hacia el pecho para intentar aliviar el dolor que le ocasionaba su corazón. Al principio no le importó en donde se encontraba, pero al recuperar el sentido se dio cuenta que no conocía aquellas calles. Se puso alerta ya que se había alejado mucho de la avenida principal y todo estaba silencioso por esos lares. Shuichi intentó regresar al camino pero aquellos sucios callejones parecían laberintos sin salida, estuvo caminando perdido y al parecer solo iba adentrándose más en aquellas desconocidas calles. Shuichi pensó que lo mejor sería pedir ayuda y llamar a Hiro de una vez, pero cuando sacó su teléfono se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba desde la oscuridad haciendo que un escalofrío horrible se apoderara de su cuerpo. Intentó alejarse sin llamar mucho la atención, pero pronto notó que no solo era uno, si no dos o tres que estaban pendientes de él.

- ¿Por qué tienen que pasarme esas cosas a mi? – se dijo mentalmente intentando conservar lo poco que aún tenía de calma. Pero apenas apresuró el paso vio como aquellos delincuentes empezaban a seguirlo, ya estaba dicho… iban a robarle sus cosas o quizás algo peor. El cantante salió corriendo de nuevo, pero sus piernas le dolían y sus pasos eran torpes, esos hombres estaban demasiado cerca y lo último de lo que fue consciente fue que tropezó y cayó bruscamente al suelo…

Después de eso, todo fue oscuridad para él.

Era más de medianoche cuando Hiro se rindió y se dispuso regresar a casa. Cuando viese a su amigo le pediría perdón y haría lo que fuese para compensarlo, pero apenas subió a su moto… vio como aquel auto negro tan conocido llegaba y se estacionaba en la entrada para llamar al guardián. Hiro no pudo contenerse y bajo de la moto para acercarse a él, el escritor estaba solo como lo había pensado y peor aún, con una expresión de lo más tranquila.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces llegando a estas horas? –dijo lanzándose sobre él y sujetándolo con brusquedad por la camisa.

- ¿¡Eres idiota o qué!? - respondió Yuki, liberándose de un manotazo - ¡No me importa que seas el amigo de Shuichi! ¡No voy a dejar que nadie me hable así!

- Ahora si pronuncias su nombre… ¿¡No!? ¡Cuando acostumbras llamarlo de mil maneras!

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Acaso estas drogado o qué? – dijo Yuki cerrando de un golpe la puerta de su auto y entregándole las llaves al guardián que se había apresurado en salir al escuchar el escándalo, para ayudarlo a guardar el auto.

- ¡Por tu culpa Shuichi anda perdido por ahí y no ha regresado a casa!

- ¿Eh? Pero si lo conoces mejor que yo… si está con sus berrinches de seguro se ha ido con Sakuma-san a llorarle.

- ¿Berrinches? Pues tendría toda la razón… Shuichi generalmente llora por idioteces, pero… ¿te imaginas como se sentirá después que sus amigos y cierto escritor con el corazón de hielo han olvidado su cumpleaños?

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? Su cumpleaños es la próxima semana.

- Es hoy… mejor dicho fue ayer, dieciséis de abril. Siendo su mejor amigo no tengo perdón… lo olvidé por completo, pero al menos su pareja debió acordarse…

Yuki cambió de expresión en esos momentos y buscando las llaves del departamento se dispuso a subir con Hiro siguiéndolo. Cuando abrió la puerta y encendió las luces, buscó al pelirosa por todos los rincones y no lo encontró. Tampoco tenía llamadas perdidas y eso indicaba que Shuichi había estado esperando que él se comunicara primero. Yuki se dejó caer sobre una silla, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose tan idiota por haber confundido las fechas. Ya era muy tarde y quien sabría donde estaría su amante. Pero en eso recordó sus propias palabras, sobre que Shuichi quizás habría ido a refugiarse con Sakuma-san, pero Hiro fue más rápido que él y ya se encontraba marcando los números para preguntarle si lo habría visto. Pero antes de que apretara el botón verde para realizar la llamada… el teléfono de Yuki empezó a sonar. El escritor vio que era un número desconocido pero rápidamente contestó y bastó que intercambiara algunas palabras con aquella persona, para ponerse tan pálido como la cera. Luego de afirmar muchas veces como un robot, la llamada se cortó y soltó el teléfono como si este le quemara la mano.

- ¿¡Era Shuichi!? – preguntó Hiro conteniéndose de sacudirlo para que reaccionara.

- No… pero, ya se donde se encuentra – dijo Yuki con voz débil.

- ¡Ya suéltalo de una vez!

- Está en el hospital… Shuichi ha sufrido un ataque por parte de unos delincuentes y ahora está en cuidados intensivos…

Yuki parecía haber perdido el control de su cuerpo, no podía reaccionar y aún mantenía aquella expresión en su rostro. Hiro no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, hace pocas horas había estado con él, hace tan poco tiempo… pero la culpa que sentía en esos momentos, no llegaba ni a la mitad de la de Yuki. El rubio reaccionó bruscamente y empujando a Hiro para quitarlo de su camino, salió rápidamente del departamento…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Pastel de cumpleaños

II

El doctor había prohibido terminantemente las visitas hasta que Shuichi saliera de emergencias y fuese transferido a una habitación. Por eso, Yuki tuvo que resignarse y regresar a la sala de espera seguido por Hiro. Para su sorpresa, al llegar, se encontraron con un grupito inesperado de personas. Hiro se sentó en el espacio libre que había en el sofá, sin el menor rastro de sorpresa en su cara, ya que, fue la llamada que realizó mientras Yuki casi asesinaba al doctor al no obtener respuestas coherentes sobre el estado de su amante, lo que hizo que Suguro, Mister K y Tohma aparecieran en el hospital a mitad de la noche. Hiro había querido avisar también a los padres del joven, pero estos se encontraban de viaje y era mejor no atormentarlos con ello. Esperaba que no se tratara más que de un susto. Al menos eso era lo que deseaba de corazón.

Yuki permaneció alejado de todos, apoyado contra la puerta sin quitar los ojos del corredor, esperando a que el doctor apareciera de una maldita vez para que les dijese en que condiciones se encontraba el cantante. La sala de espera estaba demasiado silenciosa, si bien al principio se escucharon algunos murmullos, ahora todos permanecían con la boca cerrada, mirándose nerviosamente entre ellos o contemplando la hora a cada instante. Eran las tres de la mañana y aún no sabían nada. Yuki empezaba a perder la poquísima paciencia que aún tenía. Y peor aun, cuando Tohma se puso de pie y anunció que se retiraba. Todo el mundo sabía que Shuichi le importaba un comino por haberse quedado con Yuki, por ello, nadie dijo o comentó nada acerca de su actitud. El escritor empezaba a sentirse mal por todo lo sucedido, el pecho le punzaba horriblemente a causa de la taquicardia que tenía en esos momentos, estaba demasiado ansioso pero no lo demostraba, su expresión era la misma de siempre, pero el temblor de sus manos empezaba a delatarlo, y ni siquiera, había recordado tomar sus medicamentos aquel día.

Justo cuando iba a salir para dirigirse a la cafetería del hospital, el doctor llegó después de una larga y atormentadora espera.

- ¿Cómo está él? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Hiro levantándose de un salto y acercándose al hombre.

- ¿Es grave? ¿Ya identificaron a quienes lo atacaron? – preguntó Suguro con voz baja.

- Señores tranquilícense – dijo el doctor con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba – El chico se encuentra estable ahora, pero hemos tenido que sedarlo para que pueda descansar mejor. El ataque le produjo hematomas en brazos y piernas, por lo que tendrá el cuerpo adolorido por varios días. Pero, temo que hay algo más aparte de eso…

- ¡Dígalo de una vez! – dijo Yuki acercándose con una mirada fría y penetrante que asustó al hombre, haciendo que la pausa se hiciera más larga y todos estuviesen a punto de sacarle la información a patadas si fuese necesario.

- Lo que sucede es que aparte de los hematomas, el paciente muestra un severo golpe en la cabeza. Quizás fue una caída, o tal vez esos delincuentes lo golpearon con algún objeto. No sabemos cuanto pudo afectarle esto, tenemos que esperar a que despierte para continuar con los análisis. Pero, descuiden, él está fuera de peligro.

- ¿Cómo puede asegurarnos eso? No tiene idea lo que pudo haber ocasionado esos golpes, tal vez, lo mejor sería que lo trasladase a una clínica – dijo Yuki sin poder esconder aquel tono nervioso en su voz.

- Eso sería muy arriesgado, el paciente no está en condiciones para un traslado. Además aquí podemos darle una buena atención. Como le dije, debemos esperar a que despierte, cualquier doctor le dirá lo mismo… es imposible saber en que estado se encuentra realmente. Por favor comprenda.

- Mmnnn…

- Solo nos queda esperar. Y, si alguno de ustedes desea puede quedarse con él, dentro de pocos minutos será llevado a una habitación. Las visitas para los demás serán de dos hasta las cinco de la tarde, así que tendré que pedirles que decidan quien se quedará. Lamento que no puedan hacerlo los tres.

Hiro iba a ofrecerse de voluntario, ya que se sentía muy culpable de todo lo sucedido, pero Yuki se le adelantó y no pudo decir nada. Además, sabía bien que el primer rostro que desearía ver Shuichi al despertar, no sería el suyo. Con estos pensamientos se marchó junto a los demás, no sin voltear antes a ver al escritor, que en esos momentos se disponía a llenar unas fichas para el hospital.

Las enfermeras lo reconocieron inmediatamente, pero Yuki usando aquel encanto demoniaco que poseía, las convenció para que no esparcieran la noticia, de lo contrario pronto estaría la prensa acosándolos y esto no ayudaría en nada para la recuperación de su amante. El escritor respiró profundamente antes de entrar al elevador para dirigirse a la habitación, odiaba con todo su ser los hospitales, pero en esta ocasión tendría que aguantarse. Felizmente el cuarto donde estaba Shuichi, quedaba un poco alejado de los demás, y al girar la manija de la puerta para entrar al lugar sintió aquel fastidioso dolor en el pecho, era como si su corazón se contrajese.

La cama estaba cerca de la ventana. Solo había una pequeña mesa, un televisor en lo alto y un baño privado, era más que suficiente. Al menos podrían estar a solas y hablar de lo sucedido cuando el chico despertase. Yuki tenía muchas cosas en mente para decirle, empezando por una disculpa, estaba preparando las palabras adecuadas, pero, apenas lo vio profundamente dormido en aquella solitaria cama, sintió como el dolor en el pecho aumentaba.

- Shuichi… - pronunció con voz baja.

Yuki se sentó cerca de él, sobre una silla que encontró. Shuichi se veía tan diferente a cómo lo recordaba. Sus mejillas estaban pálidas, sus manos frías, aquellos labios que tantas veces besó se encontraban resecos, llevaba vendas en los brazos y piernas, y una en especial que envolvía su cabeza. Al principio Yuki se alarmó al escuchar en la maquina aquellos latidos tan débiles, pero luego recordó que era por el sedante que le habían aplicado.

Si tan solo hubiese recordado su cumpleaños, esto no hubiera sucedido.

En esos momentos, se encontrarían festejando, de seguro las risas de Shuichi se escucharían hasta la calle y terminaría como de costumbre hablando incoherencias a causa del alcohol. Aunque, también estaría acosándolo, aferrándose a su brazo como goma de mascar y rogando porque le diera un beso o le hiciera una caricia. Así de simple era Shuichi, siempre se alegraba con solo recibir una pequeña muestra de afecto de su parte. En esos momentos, Yuki se inclinó hacia él y besó aquella frente húmeda, de seguro se encontraba con fiebre ya que su respiración era irregular. Tuvo la tentación de acariciar sus cabellos, pero al estirar una mano se detuvo en el camino, observándola en silencio, odiándola al no haber hecho caso a esos impulsos que tuvo para coger el celular y hacerle una llamada.

Yuki no supo en que momento se quedó dormido. Pero, al despertar se encontró apoyado contra la pared, sentado a medias sobre la silla y a punto de caerse al piso. Estaba adormilado aun, pero en eso su teléfono empezó a sonar de una manera escandalosa con aquel tono que su amante le había configurado a escondidas. Yuki arqueó las cejas al escuchar "The rage beat" a todo volumen y tuvo que salir inmediatamente de la habitación para contestar la llamada de su editora. Aquel tonito lo había despertado por completo junto a su mal humor, no pudo evitar contestarle de malas maneras a la mujer cuando ella le preguntó acerca del escrito que tenía pendiente. Yuki colgó y guardó rápidamente el teléfono, en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para nada, sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta que Shuichi despertara y pudieran regresar a casa.

Pero, al volver a la habitación Yuki se llevó una gran sorpresa. Al parecer el ruido molesto de su celular había servido de algo, ya que Shuichi se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y una expresión extraña en su rostro. Yuki se acercó rápidamente a él y se arrodilló sobre el suelo para poder contemplarlo mejor. Sus miradas se cruzaron en esos momentos, pero la expresión del cantante no cambió, parecía preocupado y muy nervioso. Yuki intentó sujetarle las manos, pero apenas rozó las del chico, éste las retiró de una manera brusca.

- No me toques – dijo con voz débil.

- Shuichi, sé que estás molesto por lo de ayer, me confundí con las fechas… y bueno…

- ¿Fechas?

- Haré todo lo que tú quieras para compensarte.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿qué es este lugar?

- Ayer te trajo una ambulancia, al parecer unos delincuentes te atacaron. Sé que todo esto es mi culpa y… ¡demonios!, jamás quise que nada te sucediese – dijo Yuki alterándose un poco y llevándose una mano a los cabellos.

- Me siento extraño, el cuerpo me arde por completo y tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza.

- Llamaré al doctor para que te revise.

- Sí… - Shuichi intentó sentarse sobre la cama, pero solo ocasionó que un gemido de dolor saliera de sus labios. Yuki quiso ayudarlo pero el chico lo detuvo con una mirada penetrante y seria. – No quiero que me toque un desconocido, no sé quien eres, así que por favor limítate a llamar a ese doctor – terminó por decir con una voz fría, un tono que jamás había escuchado en él.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso es una broma? ¿Te estás vengando por haberme olvidado de tu cumpleaños?

- No tengo la menor idea de lo que estas diciendo.

- ¿Eh?

- Ya dije que no te conozco.

Yuki pensaba que Shuichi estaba vengándose de él, sabía muy bien que el cantante reaccionaba muchas veces de esa manera, por lo que se acercó e intentó besarlo. Pero, Shuichi reaccionó de una manera inesperada, usando las pocas fuerzas que tenía le dio una bofetada que dejó marcado momentáneamente el rostro de Yuki.

- ¡Pero que…!

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE CONOZCO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ PERVERTIDO! ¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA INTENTAR BESARME DE ESA MANERA!? – gritó Shuichi perdiendo el control, agitándose mucho y haciendo que las enfermeras llegasen corriendo para ver que sucedía. Yuki se quedó en silencio, aún podía sentir aquella bofetada y su mejilla ardiéndole, sin embargo, permaneció parado en medio de la habitación sin poder reaccionar ante lo sucedido. Pronto, llegó el doctor y tuvo que jalarlo del brazo para que lo acompañara a su consultorio, Yuki no comprendía que rayos había sucedido, era la primera vez que Shuichi le gritaba con ese odio y lo miraba de aquella manera. El hombre le pidió que esperara mientras iba a revisar al chico y a hacerle los análisis correspondientes ahora que había despertado.

Apenas el doctor salió, alguien entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yuki pensó que el hombre habría olvidado algo, pero al sentir un abrazo por la espalda y escuchar una voz conocida, no se movió. El escritor estaba totalmente desconcertado, no tenía ánimos ni fuerza para despreciar al odioso de su cuñado.

- Eiri, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Tohma haciendo que se diera la vuelta, obligándolo a que lo viese a la cara.

- Él me pegó y dijo que no sabía quien era.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Shindou-san?

- Sí.

- Solo debe estar enfadado por lo de ayer, ya se le pasará.

- Jamás me había mirado de esa manera. Era como si fuera otra persona.

- Ya verás que en unos días será el mismo escandaloso de siempre y te pedirá disculpas – dijo Tohma abrazándolo y aprovechando ese momento de debilidad.

- El que debería pedir disculpas debía ser yo…

- Yo creo que solo se trata de uno de sus berrinches. Has estado trabajando hasta muy tarde y ahora tienes que cargar con esto tú solo, tal vez lo mejor sería que te mudaras conmigo hasta que Shindou-san se recupere por completo aquí.

- ¿Mudarme?

- Eiri… sabes que yo te cuidaría muy bien… - dijo Tohma sujetándolo de la barbilla y acercándose un poco.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero…

- ¡Yuki-sama! ¡Yuki-sama! – entró repentinamente al consultorio una de las enfermeras luciendo agitada, - ¡El doctor quiere que venga ahora mismo a la habitación del paciente! ¡Algo muy grave ha sucedido con Shindou-san! El escritor no esperó a que se lo dijesen dos veces, ignorando a Tohma se puso de pie y salió detrás de la enfermera. El rubio cambió su expresión amable por una furiosa, estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería y si no hubiese sido por la inoportuna de la enfermera, hubiera hecho que Eiri le prometiera que se mudaría con él. Tohma estaba echando fuego por los ojos y decidió acercarse también a la habitación, lo que más lamentaba era no poder tocar a ese mocoso de cabello rosa, todo por no lastimar a la persona que más amaba, solo por esta razón se controlaba.

Antes de llegar a la habitación arrastrando pesadamente los pies y al borde de empezar con su propio berrinche, escuchó la voz del doctor haciéndole algunas preguntas al cantante. Luego de eso, los gritos de Yuki que por poco y se escuchan hasta la avenida principal. Tohma aceleró el paso y encontró a Eiri abrazando a Shuichi mientras este hacia todo lo posible para liberarse del agarre.

- ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! ¡Estás yendo demasiado lejos Shuichi!

- ¡No es una broma! ¿¡Que rayos crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No lo haré! ¡Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que me perteneces y así será!

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Estás demente!?

- ¡Eres mi amante y no voy a dejarte aquí!

- ¿¡Pero que barbaridades estás diciendo!? ¡Jamás me fijaría en un tipo tan violento y molesto como tú!

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! ¡Hace menos de dos días gritabas a los cuatro vientos tu amor por mí! ¿¡Y ahora me tratas así!? – gritó Yuki sujetándolo fuertemente de los hombros para verlo directamente a los ojos, pero esto solo hizo que Shuichi gimiera del dolor y se doblara en dos al no soportarlo. En eso, Yuki escuchó sus sollozos, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y el joven se llevó las manos al rostro para evitar que lo viesen. Yuki no quería alejarse de él, pero tuvo que salir de la habitación ante una orden del doctor, él sabía muy bien que ambos eran pareja pero Shuichi no estaba en condiciones para escuchar más de lo que debía. Aunque después del escándalo ocasionado, no habría de otra que contarle la verdad.

- ¡Maldita sea! – dijo Yuki golpeando con fuerza la pared. - ¡Realmente soy un idiota!

- Eiri ya deja de lamentarte, el doctor ha dicho que todo eso se debe a una perdida temporal de memoria. No puedes hacer nada por el momento… ahora para Shindou-san no eres más que un extraño – dijo Tohma explicándole a su manera lo que el doctor le había comentado.

- Me lo llevaré de aquí, él se va conmigo lo quiera o no.

- Eso sería como un secuestro.

- ¿Y? ¿Acaso alguna vez me ha importado lo que piensen los demás?

- No estamos hablando de los demás sino de Shindou-san. Deberías dejar que el doctor se haga cargo y mudarte conmigo… sería lo más inteligente.

- Lo siento Tohma pero tu plan no funcionará, además apenas Shuichi sea dado de alta me lo llevaré al departamento.

- Sí que eres terco Eiri…

Y, con esto Tohma se retiró molesto, pero sin dejar sus planes de lado. Ahora con Shuichi fuera, era su oportunidad para actuar y destrozar de una vez por todas, esa maldita relación. Esta idea hizo que a pesar de su malestar, sonriera levemente.

Yuki por su parte, permaneció en la sala de espera por largas horas. No deseaba hablar con nadie pero para su desgracia, llegaron los amigos de Shuichi. El rubio frunció el ceño sintiéndose incómodo, y más ante la lluvia de preguntas que le hicieron. Yuki solo respondió con monosílabos, aunque esto no hizo que dejaran de hablarle. Estaba a punto de mandarlos al demonio, cuando en eso el doctor volvió a aparecer.

- Lamento informarles que la perdida de memoria del paciente Shindou puede ser tanto temporal como permanente. Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que recupere sus recuerdos, pero va a necesitar la ayuda y apoyo de todos, en especial la de usted… Yuki-sama – dijo el doctor lanzándole una mirada molesta – Él podrá dejar el hospital en dos semanas, esperemos que para ese tiempo recuerde alguna cosa. Sé qué siendo el vocalista de una banda, esto retrasará mucho el trabajo de todos ustedes, pero sé que comprenden la situación.

- Nosotros sí… pero esperamos que nuestro adorable manager lo entienda y no intente usar medios forzosos para hacer que recupere la memoria – dijo Suguro con voz baja a Hiro.

- Shuichi… todo esto es mi culpa – dijo Hiro tristemente.

- Tranquilo Nakano-san, él es fuerte. Ya verás que pronto se recupera. Además, no eres el único que se siente así, estoy seguro que Eiri-san está con los mismos conflictos mentales.

- Espero que sean el doble que los míos – dijo Hiro lanzándole una mirada molesta al escritor.

- Y, por cierto, cuando sea dado de alta el paciente…

- Él se irá conmigo – dijo Yuki interrumpiendo al doctor.

- No creo que sea lo más adecuado Yuki-sama…

- ¡Ya he dicho que Shuichi regresará conmigo! – dijo Yuki saliendo de la sala de espera. Estaba realmente mortificado por todo aquello.

Hiro y Suguro intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. El doctor ya no sabía que más decir, en esos momentos se retiró con un suspiro de resignación.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- No tengo la menor idea Nakano-san.

- Supongo que lo primero será informar a Miste Seguchi-san. Tenemos dos semanas para convencer al cabeza dura de Yuki para que deje a Shuichi mudarse conmigo.

- ¿Crees que ceda a ello?

- Mmnn… pues la verdad no.

Y, ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pastel de cumpleaños**

**Capitulo III**

Las dos semanas pasaron demasiado rápido pero, sucedieron varios acontecimientos durante este periodo. Primero, se anunció que la banda "Bad Luck" grabaría un nuevo CD y por ello se ausentarían por un tiempo. Aunque, nadie tenía la mínima idea de cómo hacer esto realidad, ya que, obligadamente tendrían que regresar con canciones nuevas, pero, ya pensarían en esto una vez que Shuichi regresara con ellos. Segundo, Hiro intentó hablar con Yuki para convencerlo de que Shuichi se mudara con él, pero a pesar que le repitiera miles de veces que era por su bien, el rubio ignoró por completo sus palabras. Yuki no cedería por nada y peor, después de haber escuchado las peligrosas propuestas de Mister K para que el cantante recuperara la memoria. El escritor sentía que su amante estaría en peligro mortal si es que lo dejaba en manos de esos desquiciados, grupo en el cual se encontraban: Hiro, Suguro, Mister K y hasta el propio Tohma Seguchi con sus planes inofensivos y demoniacos. Así que, cuando llegó el momento en que Shuichi sería dado de alta, Yuki apareció muy temprano en el hospital.

El doctor ya no quería discutir con nadie más, ya que, en esos días había recibido incontables visitas de parte de los mencionados antes, todo para que convenciera al escritor. Estaba cansado de eso, así que apenas vio al rubio, lo llamó para que firmase los papeles correspondientes, para que pudiese llevarse a su amante de una vez por todas. En esta ocasión, tanto los amigos como el mismo paciente, le habían ocasionado un terrible dolor de cabeza. Por poco, Shuichi hace que deje su imagen seria y profesional para transformarse en una bestia salvaje, estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo dos veces, pero tuvo que respirar profundo para controlar esos impulsos. Lo que había sucedido es que los amigos del cantante le habían hablado acerca de su relación con Yuki y mencionado ciertos detalles que lo dejaron asustado, por ende, toda la bendita noche la pasó gritando e intentando escaparse del hospital para evitar que aquel rubio con mirada asesina se lo llevara a la fuerza.

Pero, Shuichi no pudo hacer nada, la batalla estaba perdida al menos por el momento. Yuki y Shuichi intercambiaron miradas una vez que el joven saliera de la habitación. El pelirosa observó por el corredor para ver si encontraba a ese chico de cabello largo que decía ser su mejor amigo, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Realmente, aquel rubio había sido muy astuto al aparecerse tan temprano y ahora estaba en su poder, no tenía otro lugar a donde irse y en su estado necesitaba a alguien que se hiciera cargo de él. Para Shuichi el escritor no era más que una amenaza y la sola idea de quedarse a solas con él en un lugar cerrado le daba escalofríos. Simplemente, era imposible, jamás podría enamorarse de alguien como él, la idea le era absurda. Si tan solo fuese ese chico llamado Hiro o el hombre que vio en una foto, un tal Ryuichi Sakuma, que según ellos era su adoración, lo hubiese considerado, pero ser amante de Yuki Eiri era algo que no podía aceptar. Shuichi se había recuperado pero aún estaba débil y tenía que reposar por algún tiempo más, aparte, debería llevar un tratamiento especial para recuperar la memoria y tendría que visitar el hospital dos veces por semana. Por desgracia, el único disponible y con los recursos suficientes para pagar todas esas cosas, era ese hombre que tenía en frente.

- Llevaré tu mochila – dijo Yuki al ver que sus manos temblaban un poco. El doctor le había prohibido cualquier esfuerzo por mínimo que fuera.

- No gracias, lo llevaré yo – fue la respuesta seca de Shuichi.

- Dije que te ayudaré en todo…

- Y, yo dije que no quiero…

- ¿Tienes idea lo difícil que es para mí actuar de esta manera tan agradable?

- Si no te nace ¿por qué demonios lo haces?

- ¡Por qué así soy yo!

- ¿¡Y acaso eso me importa!?

- ¡Se supone que deberías conocerme!

- ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Acaso olvidaste que perdí la memoria!?

- ¡Disculpen! ¡Caballeros! – Interrumpió el doctor con un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo – No olviden su receta médica y las recomendaciones.

- ¡Gracias! – pronunciaron al unísono sin dejar ese tono agresivo en su voz.

Cuando los vio alejarse al fin, el doctor respiró profundamente, aliviado por un lado y preocupado por el otro, pero confiaba en que las cosas estarían bien a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a dar la media vuelta para regresar a su tranquilo consultorio, Hiro llegó corriendo con Suguro detrás, y para evitar explicaciones simplemente movió la cabeza negativamente y se alejó como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Hiro golpeando la pared.

- Tranquilo Nakano-san, de todos modos no creo que halla sido un secuestro. Si hubiese sido así el doctor nos hubiera dicho algo, tal vez Shindou-san recordó algo o aceptó irse con él por voluntad propia.

- Sí, es una posibilidad pero…

- Sé que esto nos afecta a todos, pero poniendo un peso más sobre nuestras cabezas no arreglaremos nada. Estoy seguro que él estará bien con Eiri-san.

- De todos modos iré más tarde a verlo… no sé pero, algo me dice que las cosas no están tan tranquilas como parecen.

Y, Hiro tenía mucha razón.

Aquella discusión cesó cuando ambos se encontraron en el auto de regreso al departamento. Pero, el ambiente que se respiraba era tan espeso y cargado que Shuichi abrió la ventana para poder sentir el viento fresco. El chico no entendía el porqué del comportamiento de ese hombre, cualquiera que fuese rechazado más de veinte veces en un solo día debía darse por vencido y dejar de molestar. Ahora se arrepentía de haber subido al auto, y más cuando Yuki cerró la ventana con un botón y le mostró que había aire acondicionado dentro del vehículo. Verse encerrado y detrás de aquellas ventanas oscuras no le agradó en lo absoluto, ahora sí que sentía como si lo hubiesen secuestrado. Shuichi pensó en escaparse cuando la luz del semáforo cambiara, quizás podría encontrar algún lugar donde quedarse, no lo sabía, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor ni siquiera conocía el nombre del hospital en donde había estado. Su expresión cambió a una de fastidio total y no tuvo de otra que permanecer en el auto. Yuki lo miraba de reojo, podía verlo inquieto y nervioso, realmente no sabía que hacer para tranquilizarlo un poco ya que sus tácticas de "ser amable" no habían funcionado en absoluto. Aún no era consciente de que para Shuichi solo era un extraño, y tenía la esperanza de que todo se arreglase una vez llegado al departamento, así de fácil... pero estaba siendo demasiado optimista esta vez.

- ¿Te gustaría escuchar alguna de tus canciones? – preguntó tratando de entablar una conversación – Tú me grabaste todo el CD completo en el reproductor.

- No tengo ningún interés en la música.

- Eres el vocalista de una banda y me has hecho escuchar tus canciones hasta el cansancio.

- ¿Crees que me voy a creer el cuento de que soy alguien famoso?

- Lo eres aunque no lo quieras admitir, y aparte de eso, sales conmigo.

- Ah sí, se supone que esto es una especie de romance entre el cantante y el escritor aclamado mundialmente ¿no? – dijo Shuichi con voz burlona.

- Me estás empezando a molestar, si no cooperas jamás recuperarás la memoria.

- ¡Quizás sea lo mejor! ¿¡Acaso tú sabes si yo era feliz con esa vida!?

-¡Se supone que sí!

- Mmmm... Entonces, ¿me puedes asegurar que lo era estando contigo?

-Siempre has estado detrás de mí, espiándome, acosándome, fastidiándome. Te invitaste tú solo a vivir conmigo y después me hiciste declarar públicamente nuestra relación.

- Sí, se nota lo feliz que éramos... solo hablas de ti, ¿pero que hay de mí? ¿Alguna vez me has seguido a algún lado?, ¿me has extrañado?, ¿hemos tenido citas románticas y esas cosas?

- Sí la tuvimos... una o dos veces creo.

- ¿Y sexo?

- Ya olvidé las veces.

- Por Dios... ¿Qué clase de idiota era, para aceptar una relación tan vacía? – dijo Shuichi apoyándose contra la ventana, sintiéndose muy desanimado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Una relación vacía? – se repitió mentalmente Yuki, dándose cuenta que en cierto modo tenía razón. Él estaba enamorado perdidamente de Shuichi pero ¿alguna vez se lo había dicho?, ¿se lo había demostrado con actos?, simplemente lo tomaba a su antojo las veces que quería y las cosas habían marchado así. Yuki sabía que él único culpable de que no tuviese recuerdos bonitos era él, comprendió que su relación estaba en peligro si Shuichi recuperaba la memoria con esas cosas en su cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo, pero Shuichi ni siquiera aceptaba sus gestos de "amabilidad", tal vez había sido demasiado brusco en ello pero no conocía otra manera.

Shuichi se sentía muy cansado, era el primer esfuerzo grande que había hecho en días y más al gritarle a Yuki, por lo que no pudo evitar quedarse dormido apoyado contra la ventana del auto. El rubio no se dio cuenta de esto, ya que estaba pensando muchas cosas y se encontraba concentrado al volante. Y, cuando se estacionó, volteó para avisarle al chico que ya habían llegado, pero lo encontró profundamente dormido. Yuki estiró una mano para acariciar sus cabellos suavemente, de esa manera se veía como si nada hubiese ocurrido. El escritor puso una expresión seria en su rostro, por algunos segundos olvidó por completo el estado de su amante y se acercó a besar sus labios. Al principio solo le dio un beso casto, pero aquello no era suficiente para él, deseaba tocarlo, sentir su calor, realmente lo necesitaba demasiado. Yuki intentó profundizar el beso, pero Shuichi se despertó por el contacto y al final terminó golpeado de nuevo. Shuichi lo miraba de una forma agresiva, en esos momentos abrió la puerta del auto y por querer bajarse rápidamente solo consiguió tropezarse y caer al suelo dándole un golpe.

- ¿Acaso quieres regresar al hospital? Otro golpe más y lo harás – dijo Yuki intentando ayudarlo a levantarse pero siendo nuevamente rechazado.

- ¡No me toques! En verdad preferiría regresar al hospital... tú solo me fastidias y me das miedo. ¡Si me vuelves a besar estás muerto!

- ¿Qué estás...?

Pero Yuki no pudo terminar de decir la frase, ya que Shuichi se quedó en el suelo sin ánimos de ponerse de pie, aunque quizás la verdadera razón se debía a que sus piernas aun estaban torpes por haber pasado tanto tiempo en cama y se encontraban débiles. En esos momentos unas lágrimas asomaron sus ojos, se veía tan confundido y perdido al mismo tiempo, todo le era nuevo y salir de un hospital con la memoria en blanco para irse con un "desconocido" que supuestamente era su pareja, era demasiado para él. Shuichi sentía como si quisieran obligarlo a aceptar un rol que no le correspondía, la información había sido recibida de golpe y estaba demasiado aturdido por ello. Permaneció ahí, sentado en el suelo como un niño en medio de un berrinche y se frotó tan fuerte los ojos que estos se pusieron rojos por el contacto. Yuki ya no sabía como tratarlo, pero no podía rendirse así de fácil, ya que no había pasado ni un día con él. En esos momentos, poniendo su mejor expresión y usando la voz más agradable que tenía se agachó hacia él y le dijo:

- Permite que te ayude ¿si? No voy a hacerte nada.

- Me besaste aprovechando que estaba dormido, quien sabe de que serías capaz… vas a terminar violándome.

- No voy a tocarte, lo prometo – dijo Yuki obligándose a decir estas últimas palabras.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí.

Yuki tuvo que esforzarse mucho para controlar esos impulsos que sentía por lanzarse sobre él, y más al verlo con aquella mirada indefensa que puso cuando lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Mentalmente se repetía una y mil veces que todo volvería a la normalidad cuando él recuperase la memoria, pero esperaba que esto sucediera pronto o de lo contrario temía que las palabras de Shuichi se hicieran realidad y terminara violándolo en verdad. Yuki movió la cabeza negativamente, no podía actuar como una bestia, esta era la oportunidad de demostrarle que en verdad lo amaba. Yuki volvió a sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos pero reaccionó al darse cuenta que Shuichi lo miraba de una manera extraña, por su expresión algo le decía que la palabra que iba a decir era "demente", pero se lo guardaba para sí.

Honestamente, con ese horrible primer encuentro que habían tenido, tendría que esforzarse mucho para que Shuichi no pensara que en verdad se trataba de un loco maniático. A Yuki empezaba a dolerle la cabeza por el estrés que todo esto le ocasionaba. Sin embargo, al final Shuichi dejó que lo ayudara sin protestar más y ambos pudieron subir por el elevador hasta el departamento.

Cuando el rubio sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta y encendió las luces, Shuichi se quedó sorprendido por el tamaño del lugar. No se habría imaginado que fuese tan lujoso y se sintió un poco intimidado ante ello.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos vivido juntos? – preguntó al ser depositado sobre el sofá, sintiéndolo muy calientito y acogedor.

- Casi tres años – respondió Yuki.

- ¿Y quien se encarga de las tareas? ¿Acaso soy yo?

- No, tú eres un completo inút… digo, una señora viene cada dos o tres días para ello – Yuki tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar terminar la frase.

- ¿Por qué vives en un piso tan alto? ¿Y si hay un terremoto?

- Porque así me gusta…

- ¿Trabajas aquí o en alguna oficina?

- En mi despacho…

- ¿De verdad eres un escritor famoso? ¿Tienes fans con esa mirada asesina que tienes?

- No voy a responder a eso – dijo Yuki empezando a perder la paciencia – Veo que al menos la lengua no la has perdido, sigues tan odioso y preguntón como siempre.

- ¿¡Eh!?

- Ya lo dije.

- ¿¡Así que te enfadas con facilidad!? ¡Se supone que soy tu amante! ¡Deberías tratarme mejor!

- Eso si sonó como tú. ¿Acaso estas fingiendo solo para que te mime?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Además no quiero nada de ti!

- Primero dices que no te toque y ahora me pides que te trate con amor.

- ¡No he dicho eso! ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

- ¡Ya basta! ¡De verdad me cuesta mucho hablarte así! ¡Si fueras el mismo de siempre te acosaría ahora mismo!

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tenía razón! ¡Mis pensamientos sobre ti eran correctos!

- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?

- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Quiero terminar esta absurda relación ahora mismo!

- No puedes hacer eso – dijo Yuki tranquilamente.

- ¿¡Por qué no!?

- Porque no eres tú. Si te dejara así de fácil regresarías llorando y suplicando al recuperar la memoria. Te conozco demasiado…

- ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! ¡Puedes mantenerme prisionero aquí pero nunca sentiré nada por ti!

- ¿Apostamos?

Y, cuando estaban a punto de empezar una nueva ronda de gritos, alguien tocó el timbre haciendo que Yuki se alejara rápidamente para evitar seguir diciendo tonterías. Realmente perdiendo el control de esa manera no conseguiría nada, pero empezaba a irritarse por todo eso, no sabía si forzarlo o esperar un poco más, aunque la segunda opción era la más lógica. Yuki abrió la puerta rogando mentalmente que no se tratasen de los ruidosos amigos de su amante, pero apenas lo hizo, alguien entró rápidamente si esperar a que lo invitasen. Lo único que pudo ver fue un odioso conejo rosa y una sombra de cabellos castaños buscando por todos lados, y al encontrar a Shuichi en el sofá, se fue directamente hasta él.

- ¡Shu-chan! ¿¡Cómo te sientes!? ¿¡Te duele algo!? ¿¡Este tipo te forzó a hacer alguna cosa indecente!? ¿¡Al menos recuerdas quien soy!? ¡Te he traído algunas cosas que pensé podrían ayudarte a mejorar! – dijo Ryuichi dejando la caja que traía en el piso y se quedó esperando por las respuestas del pelirosa.

- Eh… Sakuma Ryuichi ¿no?

- ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que me recordarías! – dijo abrazándolo en esos momentos.

- No, espera… es que esos chicos te mencionaron y me mostraron una foto tuya – dijo Shuichi sin hacer nada para soltarse, cosa que hizo que la molestia de Yuki aumentase.

- ¡Pobre Shu-chan! ¡No te preocupes, todo estará bien! ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? – dijo Ryuichi soltándolo pero sentándose muy cerca de él sin importarle las miradas destructivas del rubio.

- Puedo… ¿¡Puedo mudarme contigo!? ¡Ese tipo me tiene prisionero aquí! – dijo Shuichi señalando a Yuki.

- ¡Pues claro que…!

Y, en eso se escuchó un disparo, una bala pasó muy cerca de las orejas del conejo de Ryuichi. Yuki se retiró de la habitación por seguridad porque ya conocía a la perfección esos ataques, no obstante no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Al parecer ese rubio francotirador estaba de su parte, y con su ayuda espantaría a todos esos odiosos que trataban de separar al pelirosa de su lado.

- Lo… lo siento Shu-chan, tengo muchas giras este mes y no podré ocuparme de ti. Además… Yuki-san te cuidará bien – dijo el cantante al borde de las lágrimas.

- Bueno al menos lo intenté. Y por cierto ¿qué fue…?

- ¡Nada! ¡Ya tengo que irme! ¡Vendré a visitarte otra vez! – dijo Ryuichi poniéndose de pie y saliendo tan rápido como había entrado.

Shuichi había perdido una de sus opciones pero no se daría por vencido tan fácil, y antes de terminar esa semana abandonaría esa casa. Al menos eso era lo que creía.

Mientras tanto muy cerca de ahí, Ryuichi lloraba a mares por haber sido interrumpido por Mister K de aquella manera. No comprendía el porqué de su comportamiento, había viajado apenas recibió la llamada de Suguro y estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Hiro de sacar a Shuichi de aquella casa.

- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Todo estaba yendo tan bien! – chilló el cantante estando ya en el auto de regreso a casa.

- Porque creo que la mejor medicina para Shuichi es ese escritor… quizás lo odie en estos momentos, pero sé que él podrá ayudarlo mejor que nosotros – dijo K con una voz demasiado seria.

- De todos modos lo voy a visitar seguido – dijo Ryuichi en tono de berrinche.

- Mientras no le propongas otra cosa está bien. O de lo contrario la próxima bala…

- ¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! ¿¡Por qué tienes que ser tan agresivo!?

- ¿Agresivo yo? Si soy un encanto – dijo K riéndose escandalosamente.

Ryuichi no dijo nada más, pero aquella oportunidad que tenía en frente no podía dejarla pasar, era hora de que le confesara a Shuichi sus sentimientos y estaba seguro que no lo rechazaría en esa condición. Era una sucia estrategia, pero compitiendo con Yuki Eiri todo se valía…

Continuará…


End file.
